Remember Me Please
by cupcakebrit
Summary: "Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?" A guy with pink hair asks as I lay in an unfamiliar bed. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Where am I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but... why do I only know my name? "Excuse me but... Who are you?" I replied.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me Please.

Chapter 1

Aren't we a team?

Lucy P.O.V

Lisanna was back for a month already now.

Everyone was still on high, celebrating the sort of resurrection of their old friend. I hardly knew her, though she did know the Lucy in Edolas, but as you may know, we were almost like a completely different species.

Everyone was still cheering, Natsu and the Strauss family were the happiest I've seen them since I joined the guild. I was happy for them, they finally got their family back and as long as Natsu is happy, I am.

This whole cheering thing left my system a few days ago so I just sat at the bar with a book in my hands, listening to elfman say "MAN!" a lot of times.

"Lucy!" Mira snapped me out of my in-book-and-in-man trance. I haven't noticed that Mira was actually talking to me until now.

I blink hard and shake my head a bit. "Huh? Oh, sorry Mira, I was just reading my favourite book." I replied clutching the leather book in my hands and showing the cover to her.

Mira smiled back, Mira usually smiles but now her smiles are more... happier. "Ohh, what's it about?" She asked while cleaning the bar table and some cups.

"It's a tragic love story, not sure you would be interested though it's quite depressing." I say twitching my mouth to one side deciding that this book might not be the best for the happy cheery Mira.

"Ehhhh, tell me about it then." She says her hopes stacking.

"It's about Love." I say as she nods getting more interested. "Heartbreak." Her eyes waver. "And suicide." Annnnnnd she's completely down and sad.

"That's… depressing." Mira said, brows furrowed, wondering why Lucy would like books like these.

"It is, but you could feel the depression and all the feelings. It's really interesting, and touching you know?"

"Hmm then maybe I should read it someday too!"

Suddenly a chair came flying into the wall, smashing it to pieces as both Mira and I sigh in unison. It's the ice and fire duo again. They are still fighting even when their friend came back from the dead. Oh goodness. I sighed.

"You flame brain! I'm going to beat you up just like before!" Grey yelled, throwing an ice made lamp at him.

"You beat me up? Why don't you wear some clothes before you try!" Natsu argued back, dodging the ice lamp and throwing another chair at Grey.

"Geez they are going at it again?" I say feeling annoyed by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"It must be the fourth time today. GREY WEAR SOME CLOTHES!" Canna said coming over, refilling her cup of beer.

"Well at least now there is someone who knows how to stop it even without Erza around." Mira sighs in relief. Really? I think, someone who could stop these two reckless guys without Erza?

"Who?" I asked in pure curiosity.

"Look." Mira pointed to them, her eyes were sparked and she was smiling.

Much to my surprise Lisanna came between them, her eyes were closed as if this was totally normal, she was holding two sandwiches. "Stop fighting and eat some sandwiches! I bet you guys missed em'!" she held the sandwiches up.

"LISANNA'S SANDWICHESSS!" Natsu and Grey both quickly took one and finished them right away, somehow they stopped fighting. I was shocked, Lisanna could actually stop them fighting. "Lisanna? Could you make more sandwiches? The ones Lucy makes are too hard." Natsu asked. My eyes widen and I quickly get furious… and…. what is this… jealousy?

"HEY! My sandwiches are perfectly fine thank you very much! You just get too motion sick to enjoy them!" I talk back, my arms crossed and lifting my head up in disagreement. Natsu, being the baka he is, smiled at Lisanna and she nodded.

"Of course Natsu! I'm your wife aren't I?" Her perky voice saying the word 'wife'echose in my head. My eyes widen and I am dumb struck just staring at them.

WAIT. Her wife? Isn't that going a bit too far? That little jealousy in me sparks up higher.

I had to take my mind off it and snapped myself back to reality. I put my book down on the bar and headed to the request board to process the word 'wife' and I also just remembered that my rent is due in a few days.

~ Flying Necklaces~

~ The octoplats lair ~

~ The green shadow monster ~

None of them were to my taste. I walked over to Natsu, we are a team and it's his turn to choose..

"Hey, you see any jobs that catch your eye? I chose last time." I ask.

"Yea, but I promised Lisanna to do it with her. Pretty pleeeeaaaase?" He begged.

I sigh as a new headache grew in my head, this guy really is a knucklehead. "All right, all right." I guess he needs to go out with his 'wife'.

~ Two weeks later ~

But after that, he kept going on jobs with her.  
Like… like him and Lisanna were a team instead of us. I had to pay the bills so I went on jobs alone, most of them were easy, but I sure did miss my hot-headed dragon with me. Even though he is stupid and annoying sometimes, I have come to respect him. He saved me so many times, he's like a knight in shining armor to me.

Wait… a knight in shining armor... that doesn't mean that I could possibly… like- no. Can't be.

Ever since Lisanna came back, he follows her around, goes on jobs with her, stares at her when she's not looking. He stopped coming by my house, and as much as I like the peace and quiet, it felt empty.

I was on my way to a job to help this old granny as Natsu came up to me.

"Hey Luce!" He had a goofy smile on his face, but it seemed… not right.

"Supp Natsu?" I asked, he doesn't usually talk to me anymore, so it was strange.

"I was wondering… You know…" His smile was starting to fade and he was awkwardly stretching his arms.

"Yes?" I am really in a rush for this job that landlady just shouted at me this morning making me late.

"Since me and Lisanna has been going on so many jobs lately… Don't you think it would be better if you found another team mate, I mean I won't be around that much..." He asked.

I couldn't find a response, this was so sudden, I thought that after a while we would be going on jobs again. Natsu doesn't want to be teammates anymore?

All I could do was reply "Umm yea, sure." I stand still, and at that moment, nothing else mattered. I didn't want to go on that job anymore.

"Hehe, I knew you would understand." He quickly hugged me and left.

I…I… can't believe that I just got kicked out. Lisanna is replacing me, or… was I always just a replacement of Lisanna? I couldn't bear to think about it anymore, I gave the job slip back to Mira and ran back home. I realised that I was sobbing; I fell on the floor and couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Aren't we a team Natsu? Aren't we a team?"

* * *

Hihi so if you are a fan of this, please follow and like :pp leave a review also!  
I recently updated this, since I found many mistakes so just a little correction.

xoxo cupcake


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me Please

Chapter 2

A Single Job

Lucy's P.O.V

A week has passed since then.

And I have been going on jobs myself.

I hardly hang out in the guild anymore, since it pains me to see Natsu now, especially when he's having fun.

I usually just go in, take a job, tell Mira about it and leave. Sometimes I would have a chat with Erza and Grey, mostly with Mira when I wanted to have a drink, but it was never like before anymore. It pains me, but I love this guild, I couldn't bear it if I left. I have isolated myself for so long that no one really seemed to mind me anymore. I was just there, the fun and spirit - gone.

The landlady said that my rent was late so I needed to find a job quickly. I headed to the request board ignoring the fact that Natsu is looking at it as well. I was about to head away, but a warm hand stopped me mid step.

"Oi Lucy! Here, take this one; it's simple yet it pays well. You need the money to pay your rent right?" He asked and handed me the request paper.

"Uh... Yea, thanks." I grabbed it and left quickly, I didn't want to stay there any longer or else I might start tearing up again. My chest hurts. He knew I had to pay the rent, but why would he? We weren't even a team anymore, more or less friends. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to be more than friends.

As I sat on the bar stool I read the piece of paper. It was slightly burnt at the edges since Natsu had – well you could say "warm" hands.

~Climb the hill and find the flower of pure white.

Reward: $XXXXX ~

That big of a reward just to go pick some flowers! I'm up for it, that much money could pay two months rent! I gave the request sheet to Mira for her to record it down.

"You're lucky that no one took this yet, a simple job and it pays a lot! Though… It seems sort of… suspicious." Mira stared at it.

"Nah, I think someone just really wants that flower! I'm off!" I was happy, though Natsu gave it to me; I was excited that I wouldn't need to be yelled at by the landlady for two months.

"Take care out there!" Mira called out as I head home to pack some snacks and left for my job. Plue decided to come with, accompanying me to my flower-picking job. I guess he wanted to see the flowers as well.

After a few hours I arrived the mountain, it looked like a simple normal mountain, though it was a bit steep. It's lush green ground and steady slope made it easy for me to hike on and especially relaxing. I breathe in the fresh open air and close my eyes. The trees shuffle in the wind and leaves fall from them, the sun shines on me and plue as we slowly get up the mountain.

It has been about two hours since I started hiking and we are already almost at the top, I stop for some lunch. Me and plue set up a little picnic, I pick out a red and white piece of cloth and place it on the ground for us to eat in while Plue takes out the ready-made-apparently-does-not-suit-natsu's-taste sandwiches.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

"What was that?" I quickly react.

"Boon boon?" Plue asked. It must have been a rabbit or something. I took the wrapper off my sandwich and took a bite out of it.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Even Plue noticed it this time. I look around worried. What if a wild animal appears…

A shadow passed by me, I put down my sandwich and head over to where I heard the noise, another rustle... Suddenly a gang of mages dressed in camouflage jumped out of the bushes, they were hooded so I couldn't see the faces.

I reached for my keys, but there was nothing there. Shit. My pouch is on the piece of cloth. I look around to see how many were there - 1… 2… 12?! There were twelve of these guys and I was completely defenceless.

Crap. Mira was right, there was something fishy about this job and this might be why.

I started to run for it, but a barrier kept me away from the picnic place, Plue went to get my keys but the barrier is keeping him out of the area as well. I try making my way through them to go up but they just push me back, punching me in the stomach so I couldn't move.

They start getting closer and I step backwards. I don't know where I'm going but I'll try to get as far as I could, after a few more steps back there were no trees and I realise that I have been pushed to the edge of a cliff. I was high up and I didn't have my keys. I had no power. I felt… useless.

If I was Lisanna, I could've quickly transformed into an animal with wings and fly away, I could've even gotten away with the flower, even. But I wasn't her… maybe that's why Natsu left me. I was useless, powerless and I had no strength. I wasn't worth it.

Plue was running this way with my keys, it's clinging seemed like it was echoing in my mind. I wanted to run over and get them but the bandits were closing in on me, a guy with a magic gun held it high at me. Below the hood I see a grin on his face spreading wider and wider. I'm frantic right now. I don't know what to do, someone save me. Please, save me.

"Next time think clearly before coming to this place little girl, someone could get hurt."

Plue just a little more. A little more… but one of the bandits saw him and slapped him away. The guy with the gun held it up high, his finger on the trigger, just about to shoot the bullet at me.

If I get shot, I would definitely die, but if I jumped down from the cliff, I might just have a chance. Considering that, I took a step backwards and leapt of the cliff. I knew that this won't end well and if I died I would need to say my last words, the chances are low but at least higher than being shot. I could hear the bandits laugh and leave. Plue came to the edge and was calling me, he was crying.

Gosh so this is the feeling of falling. Just waiting for that hit. Everything was silent as the wind whistled in my ear. I couldn't help but get teary as I near the ground.

I mouthed my last words before I slammed to the floor.

Then, all went dark.

* * *

Okk so readers who has read this already and is rereading it, you might noticed that I've updated this too and made some more corrections xD

I plan on doing this for chapter three as well and writing more chapters in the future as well *I squeal in excitement*

Please leave a like and follow if you liked it and leave a review if you wanna comment on anything ;D

xoxo cupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me Please

Chapter 3

Loke

Natsu's P.O.V

At first Lisanna told me that we should be a team, but at that time me and Lucy were a team. After a while of going on jobs with Lisanna I found it completely normal and fun, and for some reason me and Lucy were drifting apart. Lisanna asked me once more to be in a team with her. I asked if Lucy could be in it too but she said she doesn't really like working with others other than me since she's use to me. I ended up disbanding the team and started working with Lisanna instead.

Lucy was completely fine about it though, that made me feel a bit sad, I thought we were a close team, really. But if she's fine with working by herself then I guess I'm alright. Though without her with us it kinda felt a bit empty. She never really participated in the guild much after the disband. She just takes a job and leaves. I wonder if we weren't a team then she would be like this as well… Is it my fault she's like this? I keep wondering. I keep worrying.

I found myself staring at her than looking at the request board; she seems to be talking to Mira about something. By the look on her face, the landlady must be being hard on her again… I looked at the job I had chosen and decided to give it to her. She was coming this way and I quickly acted natural.

"Oi Lucy! Here, take this one; it's simple yet it pays well. You need the money to pay your rent right?" I asked, I was nervous but I seemed quite stable.

"Uh… Yea, thanks." She muttered. Thank god. I was right. Phew.

I feel like I helped her with something, and that's enough for me. I stopped worrying about her; she probably hates me now anyways. Lisanna is cool and all, but she's not Lucy. She doesn't scream at me for shooting fire balls randomly everywhere and she doesn't create magical Loke's that pop out.

A week has passed and Lucy still wasn't back from that job.

Mira was worried, so was Erza and Grey. "I hope Lucy is okay. That job was a little too easy, I told her to look out for anything weird… Yet she hasn't come back…" Mira was frowning and her brows were furrowed.

I start to worry too, I guess I never noticed that this job was a bit fishy, and it was a one-day job.

"You mean the job that I gave her? The one with the flowers?" I ask, coming over to Mira at the bar.

"Yea, that one. I wondered why the job paid so much for such a simple job – "

Mira stopped mid-sentence because the doors flew open.

A guy with brown blonde hair and wearing a suit ran over to us - Loke. But the keyholder wasn't there. "Guys. Listen to this." He was panting. "Lucy. She's. She hasn't. She hasn't called me for a week now. And Plue. He." He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "He said that she fell off a cliff, but because of the time difference from our world and yours I just received it."

My eyes widen. She- She fell off a- a- A CLIFF? I take Loke's shoulders firmly. "Where. Is. She." My eyes flaming and I could feel the heat rising up in me. Please not be dead. Please not be dead. Please. Don't be dead. This is all my fault.

"That's the reason I'm here, Plue has no sense of direction so he doesn't know where she is. Something about a job she took, is it still recorded here?" He asks Mira who is already flipping through the job record book.

"Yes. She's was headed to Vanderblue Mountain-" Me, Erza, Grey and Loke were already running for it without Mira finishing the sentence. We quickly get on a power car - Erza steering as usual - and headed over to Vanderblue Mountain. I wasn't even motion sick. I was too worried about this to be. I caused this. I should've went with her to keep it safe. If only I didn't give her this job. If only I were smart enough to find it suspicious. If only- If only- If only I held onto her tighter and didn't leave.

As soon as we got there we started searching the grounds. First we hiked up the mountain to see if there were any clues. After about an two hours we spotted a piece of red and white cloth - a picnic - but it was a week old since there were bugs and ants crawling on the food. I saw the sandwiches and immediately knew that this was Lucy's.

"Did you hear that?" Erza yelled. "Come out at once!" I didn't know what she was babbling about until bandits came out of no where, I don't know why but I didn't sense their smell at all… They must be mages. Powerful ones at that. They must be responsible for Lucy's fall. I must dispose of them quickly.

"Where's Lucy?" I shout, my hands flaming and ready to punch.

"Who the fuck is Lucy?" One says.

"Don't kid with me you little-" Erza stands in front of me, stopping me from creating a huge mountain fire.

"Calm down." She says. "I'll get rid of them. I found a cliff around to the left. Go search there." She changed into her knight armor as Grey stand next to her, ice ready, he nods at me as me and Happy go over to the cliff.

"Happy." I order.

"Already on it." He spreads his wings and lifts me up, I see the cliff now and wow, that is quite a high cliff. I pray that she's okay. "Over there Natsu!" Happy seems to have seen something and flies me down. We land on the floor smoothly and i start to sniff around for her scent.

"Happy I think I smell something." I walk over closer to the scent, then I start running. It's so close. I smell it. Lucy's familiar scent. I see something blonde underneath some leaves, there is blood splattered on it and I quickly rush over. It's been a week since then, I hope she's still alive. I hope her wounds haven't been infected. I hope. I hope. I hope.

Me and Happy quickly uncover the leaves to see Lucy's bruised face and disfigured body. There are scars all over and she's barely breathing. She's breathing. She's breathing. She's alive. Erza and Grey quickly get over as I call. The thugs should be long gone by now. I carry her frail body in my hands, I could feel that faint heartbeat getting slower and slower. We need to hurry and get her to a doctor.

It takes half the time to get back to the guild, and Erza is completely beat. Her magical power must be drained. We race inside the guild and take her to Master and our healers. Emergency Healing. I stay by her side.

* * *

Okay so I have reaaallly changed this chapter from before ;) hope you like it!

ahhhh okay so I'm feeling strangely inspirational for this fanfic so expect more!

leave a favorite and review plis

xoxo cupcake


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me Please

Chapter 4

Gone

Lucy's P.O.V

It felt like my whole life flashed before my eyes. You know people say, that when your life is about to end, you suddenly remember everything from when you were born till the day you die. It's like that. Or I guess it is. I've never actually died before but… this feels damn right like it. My dad, my mother, Michelle, Natsu, Fairy Tail and everything she'd been through. Her keys.

Huh. I'm about to die and yet my keys are not with me. "If I die, would our contracts be cut off?" I pondered, no hope left in my voice. I hope they get to be signed on with a better celestial wizard, I mean; I'm not the strongest. They deserved to be with a strong wizard. "They deserve to be loved, just as much as I loved them." as I fall.

I fall into a void of memories. "I'm falling." My world goes blank as I hit the ground in one fatal blow.

Then the world went dark as the emptiness in my heart lingered.

The last thing I remembered was someone's name – Natsu

LUCY! LUCY! Keep in there.

We're almost there Lucy, just a little bit more.

Stay in there Lucy, don't go yet.

Quickly! To the emergency room now!

Lucy. Lucy. Lucy.

Mumbles. Words. Sound.

Lucy? Who is she? Why is everyone calling Lucy?

"I'm alive." I think. But… Who am I?

I will myself to open my eyes, my head hurts and the sun blinds me, everything aches and it feels like I have just woken up from a nightmare. I'm lying down on a bed. Staring at the ceiling, it's yellow, washed with sunlight. Wait. I let my mind process everything. Even though I don't know who's mind is this. Who am I exactly? Why can't I remember anything? It's all just one entire blank page of…nothingness.

I try to sit up but my body does not listen to me. Why does everything hurt. It hurts. This is pain. It hurts. I think. I could only open my eyes, even breathing is hard, my lungs feel like they are in one single tangly monument of bones. And my god. My stomach. It's like a void in my body. This is hunger. My legs are like wobbly noodles and I don't even remember what noodles are. It's all just hazzy. I turn my head right, and it takes me about 5 minutes to do so. The room is cosy, wooden furniture and a fireplace. It's nicely decorated.

SNOORE SNOOORE

I quickly react to the noise and look a bit down. A guy with pink hair and tan skin is sitting on the floor, his head lays on the bed, his hands supporting it. I gasp, and I try to act calm. A stranger is sleeping near me. Am I being kidnapped? Who is he? I try to look down again, this time a bit calmer, but his dark eyes piercing through me. I take a deep gulp and look back to the ceiling.

Turning my head so much made my headache even worse. There are dark spots around my eyes and I can't stand it anymore. I fall back into deep sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Eeep so Lucy has woken up, just to find a mysterious guy and falls asleep again!

I wonder what it feels like to have amnesia... hmm.

Please leave a favorite and review xd

P.S. for readers who are rereading, yep I've changed it a bit since before so please reread the whole thing and give some comments on the whole update!

xoxo cupcake


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me Please

Chapter 5

Her Eyes.

Lucy's P.O.V

~ _Flashback ~_

_"Your name shall be Lucy. Lucy of the Heartfilia family. Lucy Heartfilia." A soothing voice says. I look up to see a beautiful young lady with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My small little fingers stretch out and it's like love at first sight. She's my mother._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"Lucy? Lucy can you hear me?" The guy with pink hair asks as I lay in the unfamiliar bed from before, his face above mine staring down at me. I sat up and looked more carefully at my surroundings, the setting hasn't changed, and my body doesn't hurt as much as before, but it still aches. Where am I? I wonder once again. I reach my hands out and spread my fingers, that dream I had… I'm Lucy. Lucy of the Heartfilia family. Lucy Heartfilia. But why do I only know my name?

I sit up as he steps backwards to let me look around a bit more. "Excuse me… but who are you?" I ask.

"Huh? Lucy are you okay? I'm Natsu. Natsu from Fairy Tail. You guild? Remember?" He says matter of factly.

I only look as confused as ever and he notices it too. "Fairy Tail. The guild you joined like a year ago? It's imprinted on your hand see?" He lifts my right hand up for me to see a pink sign of some sort of… fairy, but with a tail on it. His hand is rather warm. But I'm still confused.

"What's a guild? Why do you know me?" I ask once again. This is giving me another headache.

He stares at me his eyes furrowed. He let's go of my hand and steps backwards again. "You… you really don't remember? Anything?" He says in disbelief. I shake my head.

"Sorry, but I really don't know anything but my name..."

"We better call the Master over..." He mutters under his breath.

I try to move my leg but there is something warm on top of the blanket. I look down and there lays a blue cat wearing green bag sleeping comfortably on my leg. The cat is muttering my name under his breath and also the word 'fish'. My eyebrows furrow at once. A cat is talking? "Oh um sorry you probably don't remember him either. He's my cat Happy." Natsu says in one tone, he's still staring with those dark eyes, like in a trance. "Umm, could you stay here, I'm going to go get somebody over. Don't move. You'd probably faint if you do anyways." He rushes off, holding the sleeping cat in his hands and closes the door quietly.

What just happened? Why does he know me? What in the world is a guild? Who is the Heartfilia family? All these questions inside my mind and nothing is answered. I'm completely and utterly confused. I'm scared. What is this strange world I've woken up in?

Why don't I remember anything? Why don't I remember anything? Why don't - Why don't I remember anything except my name?!

Even though he said not to move, I'm curious about my surroundings and try to get out of bed. My legs finally listen to me and I slowly twist my body and place my feet onto the wooden floor. The floor is seemingly warm, I count to three and stand up. At first I'm a bit wobbly, my feet are weak and my head is a bit dizzy. There are bandages all around me and bruises on my feet and arms, some on my stomach as well. I step forward and immediately start falling sideways. Shit. I was about to fall onto the floor but something catched me. It was quick and the persons hands were a familiar warmth.

"Didn't I tell you to not move?" Natsu says holding me and supporting me back to the bed. I mutter a sorry and sit down. "She's in here Master, but she doesn't seem to remember anything."

I look at the person he seems to be talking to. An old man, with grey white hair at the sides of his head and nothing in the middle, a grey white mustache and wrinkles on his face. He was a rather tiny old man, he wears a white coat that seems too long on him as he stands at the doorway. "Lucy." He walks over, his voice is a bit rash, but otherwise it is a warm old man voice. I nod slowly in confusion to who this old man is. "Do you know who I am?" He asks.

"Sorry. No." I reply.

"Do you know what Fairy Tail is?" He questions again.

"No sir. I believe I told him that as well." I look at Nat su and back to the old man.

"Do you know where you are? That you're a mage?"

"I'd like to know where I am, and what is a mage?"

The old man seems to be thinking for a while, I look at Natsu, he's staring again, his dark eyes are intimidating, are we supposed to be close? Wait, don't tell me we were dating? Nah, couldn't be, if we were I think I'd remember such things.

The old man finally speaks. "This is just a case of amnesia." He says to Natsu. He turns to me. "Lucy. You are a celestial wizard, you use magic keys and summon celestial spirits. Wizards usually form guilds, they do jobs requested by the people and get rewards for it. This is your home and you are part of a guild called Fairy Tail." He lets me take a minute to process everything. So I'm a person who uses magic and summons spirits. Natsu must be a guild mate since the same marking on my hand is on his upper arm, but it's red.

"Okay… so… why don't I remember anything?" I ask.

The old man looks at Natsu, Natsu shakes his head slightly. "You were… involved in a accident… and it seems you've lost your memories." This is the news I have been waiting for.

"What? How do I get them back?" My eyebrows furrow and it seems that I have been doing that a lot lately. I got amnesia. A case where my memories are gone. I have the urge to get them back.

"That's the thing Luce. We don't know how." Natsu says, his arms cross. A flash of worry crosses his face but he quickly covers it up with that same intense stare.

* * *

Yay finally a new chapter :p sorry that I've made you guys wait!

for some reason I came across inspiration to keep writing, so I edited the last few chapters, please reread it since there is indeed some changes, mostly in the last chapter.

Leave a review and if you liked it, please follow and favorite it!

xoxo cupcake


	6. Chapter 6

Remember Me Please

Chapter 6

The Unfamiliar, But Warm Guild

They take me towards a castle-like building in the centre of the town, not that far from 'home'. I enter, and quickly I am absorbed in a loud yet warm environment, a place filled with people and the scent of warm cooked meals and beer. This place feels more like home, even if I don't remember anything or anyone from here.

"Trigger any memories?" Natsu asked from behind me as I look around, touching the tips of my fingers on the oak wood tables and the marble poles that hold up the ceiling. It is huge, but a huge space IS good for a huge guild.

A lady dressed in armor and with scarlet red hair comes up to me. At first she looked kinda scary, but somehow, I wasn't scared. She put an arm on my shoulder and smiled. She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, and by the touch of her arm, she was strong as well. "Welcome back Lucy. I know about your situation so.. Hi. My name is Erza Scarlet, welcome to Fairy Tail." She says, she is very well-mannered and probably the most welcoming hello I've got since I have woken up.

I shake her hand and look around the guild, when something definitely caught my eye. A guy, stark naked, refills his cup of beer at the bar table, and for some ridiculous reason, no one around him seemed to care. Even the white haired model-like bar waitress didn't care, she just smiled?! I am bewildered and quickly covered my eyes as I felt heat rise to my cheeks, I could see him come over.

"GREY WEAR SOME CLOTHES GODAMMIT." The polite and well-um-mannered Erza screamed as she chased Grey around. After he finally got his clothes on he came over, adjusting his belt. Erza excused herself, saying that she needed to do some kind of job, I heard something around the subject of trolls and caves.

I look around, bewildered. "Yo Lucy, you okay?" The guy with dark blue hair asked as if he knew me. I looked at him in confusion. "Lucy? Did you go deaf or something?" My eyebrows start knotting, it's this feeling, very nostalgic… but I don't even know what I'm feeling nostalgic at. My head starts hurting again just like it did when I woke up, I place my hand on my forehead trying to make it stop.

"You idiot, she lost her memories." Natsu told him as I have failed to.

"Hey, stop calling people an idiot when you yourself are one!" He fought back, sparking up a fight with the two.

I started to walk further into the guild, leaving the fact that the ice and fire duo, wait.. how did I know it was ice and fire, weird, it just came out of my mouth…

Anyways, as the ice and fire duo fight til their hearts content, I look around the guild, the grey stone walls and candle chandeliers that hang from the ceiling. It's all magnificent, truly, there's no other way to say it. I pass several mages who has that exact same mark as I have, but instead on their hand, it's either on some part of their body, and in different colors. The cosiness, the warmth, the connection that I feel between all of the people here… is this what they call a guild? Was I a part of this frenzy? I stray from masters path and walk into a wall.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?" A twin tailed little girl asked. Her voice was soft and a bit shy, but there is power, like she put effort into every word she says, it's the voice of true kindness and courage. Wow, I got that description from just four words? I must've been close with this girl.

She gives a hand as I stand up from the embarrassment. "Yea.. Sorry about that, I must have looked stupid." I laugh awkwardly, brushing off some dust on my skirt. By her size, she must be around 11 or 12. Wait, how old am I exactly?

"That is one big bruise!" A feminine and sweet voice called from the bar. The beautiful model-like woman came over, she was wearing a red dress with white ribbons on them. Her hair was silver and long, soft, by the looks of it. Her bangs were tied in a hair tie on the top of her head, which made her look even sweeter. "Did you walk into the wall again?" She said , handing me a compact mirror to look at my black, blue bruise on my forehead for everyone to laugh at.

"Here." The small girl placed her hand on my forehead, and it glowed. There was this tingling feeling and the pain that I had felt in my head slowly disappeared. The model smiled at the little girl mouthing a 'good job'. I looked once again at the mirror, and saw nothing but my forehead, no bruise, no pain - nothing.

"How did yo- What?" I am wayyyy over amazed.

"Right, Natsu told me about the memory business, hah I almost forgot. Wendy here is a wind mage, she controls the wind and has healing powers. She, along with Natsu and Gajeel - that scary looking guy over there - " She points to a guy wearing all black and silver clothing with spiky long black hair, sitting on the bench talking to tiny girl with blue hair. "were raised by dragons. They are what we call dragon slayers, who are very powerful." She was smiling so brightly I almost went blind. But why are the people who were raised by dragons supposed to slay them? This logic is twisted.

"Thanks Wendy, your power must come in handy!" I thank the small framed girl by patting her forehead, and immediately she has me feeling like an older sister, though she may even be far more powerful than I am, I have this feeling, this feeling that I had right when I came into this loud castle like building - that I will protect it with all my heart, and sacrifice anything even my own life if something were to bother it. I turn to the model like figure. "Hi, I'm Lucy, as you might already know heh, what's your name?"

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you could just call me Mira." Her voice was sweet and she always smiled. Listening to her voice felt like I was drinking honey.

I shook her hand, _GRROOOOWWWLLL, _my stomach went. I could feel some heat rising in my face, getting embarrassed quickly from that manly growl. "Heh, haven't ate in a while I guess." I mutter. Mira holds a hand out to me, I take it slowly as she led me to the wooden bar on the very side of the guild hall. There were gallons of beer and about three cupboards of glass jugs - this guild must party a lot.

"Here's a menu, it's on the guild." She says, cleaning a few used cups and continuing her work.

"Anything you recommend?"

"The stew Mira makes is definitely a go-to choice." A drunken voice echoes from the edge of the bar table. I look over to see a lady with wavy brunette hair, who holds a huge jug of beer in her hand. I woke up at around 7 in the morning, which means it's at least the afternoon - she's drinking beer this early in the day?! "Hi, my name is Cana, welcome back Luce." That moment, she almost sounded sober.

I shake her hand and for some reason, I respect her. It's like she is telling the world that she could do what she wants and it won't bother her if anyone judges her. "Ok, one go-to Mira stew then." I giggle and order a hot stew with lemon water (the doctor recommended for me to drink that). As I wait for the order I spend the time asking Mira questions. "So, what is a guild anyways? Is everyone in this country a mage?" I ask, as she stirs up the stew.

"Not everyone, but some people were trained or taught to be one, some people are mages because of genetics. Like you, your mother was a celestial mage as well." Then, by the looks of her face, you could tell that she regretted every word she had just said.

"My mother was a celestial mage too? Wow, that's so cool! So, where is she right now? Is it okay for me to go find my family?"

"Lucy, umm, how could I put this… Um..."

"They went on a business trip." Natsu says behind me. Something feels off, but I guess they were just really busy. Plus, if I live alone then I must've left by choice.

"Oh okay then. When they get back, promise me to go meet them?" I smile hopefully at Natsu, who was there for me at the very beginning of this frenzy.

He 'looks at me', but I know he was concentrating on something other than my eyes, "Sure.", something was definitely off.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys, I'm sort of losing inspiration ~

I'll try to keep a chapter a month at best :)

leave a review and a favorite!

xoxo cupcake


	7. Chapter 7

Remember Me Please

Chapter 7

Keys and Recontracting

After the delicious stew that Mira helped me make, "Thanks Mira, that was very enjoyable." We smile at each other, and there is this warmth in me that makes me feel like we were very close before. "Mira, were we close… you know, before my memories got lost?" I ask, taking a sip of my lemon water.

"Yea, you were friends with everyone, you loved everyone as much as they loved you." A tint of pink roses in my cheeks and I feel a bit interested in the me before I lost my memories. Mira takes a book out from the bar table cupboards. It was wrapped in leather and bonded carefully in string. The book itself was thick, the name engraved to the leather cover. "Here, you lent it to me before you left for the job. You said it was your favorite book. I finished reading it just yesterday, this might help jog your memory a bit." She smiles again, but this time there was a sad hope.

I take the book with two hands and observe it. The title I couldn't pronounce since it was blurred. "Wow, I must've really loved this book, the title's even blurred."

"Yea. You read it everyday for at least once. You bring it to the guild, to jobs with Natsu-"

"Jobs with Natsu? Don't we do jobs ourselves?" I ask, still a bit confused by the term "jobs".

"Oh, sometimes there are jobs that are too much for one person, so they pair up or group up and split the money after they finish. You and Natsu were a team right after you guys met." She explains as she takes away my dishes and starts washing them. I nod slowly and look at the redhead who is staring at the job board and talking to a huge guy that looks a bit native american.

"Thanks again Mira." I pipe up, then take the book and walk over to where Natsu is. "Sup?" I ask, a bit awkwardly since we just met and he seems to know a lot about me.

"Oh hey, I was just about to come over. So you met Mira huh?" He asks pointing over to her. I nod and smile at the same time.

"She's very sweet and pretty, why doesn't she do jobs as well?" I ask, interested in why she would choose to stay at the bar as a bartender, when she could earn money doing mage jobs.

"Don't underestimate her, she's very, very powerful. She's an S-class wizard! That's her brother, Elfman" He points to a big dude, like seriously, big dude, with the same white silver hair that spikes up and a stitch going from his eye halfway to his ear. "Then there's her sister, Lisanna." He points to a girl who looks just as pretty as her sister, but with short hair and bigger, prettier eyes. Suddenly, jealousy sparks within me as she smiles brightly and waves at us.

"Ohh, interesting." and that is the only two words that I could say after trying to contain that unanticipated feeling. "So have you found a job? I heard we were a team." I ask, trying to get closer to the person who was my friend before.

"I think we should contact your keys first, and train you to be as good as you were before - I don't want you hurting yourself again." He says in a dead serious tone. I have never seen him relaxed or happy, just worry and concern. Something was missing.

"Sure, wait what do you mean by keys?" I ask, confused.

He takes a silver ring out with both golden and silver keys attached to it, each of them were shaped differently and it did not look anything like a normal house key. The golden one's were in the shape of the astrological signs and the silver ones were something that I couldn't make out.

"Follow me, we'll summon them outside." He says, leading me to a park not far from the guild. A tree stand in the middle of the park, with short neatly cut grass. "Okay, take one of the keys from your pouch." I follow his instructions and do so, I take a key out with the aquarius sign on it.

"Okay what do I do now?" I point the key towards Natsu and he realises what key I'm holding. He runs over and takes the key out of my hand.

"How bout we leave that one to last?" He says, sighing in relief as he put it away in his pocket. I take out another key, this time it's with the taurus sign on it and lift it in the air.

"Now what do I do?" I ask. His eyes widen again from the key that I was holding and takes it out from my hand again. "Let me guess, leave that to second last?" I ask, taking the key back and placing back into my leather pouch.

"He's a bit… handy. Here." He takes out the one with the Leo sign on it. "Use this one." I take the golden key out of his hand and lift it in the air. "Now say, Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I look at him weirdly, as if any normal person would say it. "Okay, now I know how you felt when I laughed before." He murmurs.

Alright, something is better than nothing. At least I could connect with my mother, that beautiful lady in my dreams who gave me my name. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I automatically turn the key ninety degrees right, as if opening a door.

There was a bright shine that came through and it sounded like doors were opening and stars were coming out from it. I could feel the energy go through the air. I blinked a few times to get used to the light until it goes away. "Yo, Lucy, how's it going?" A voice speaks in the washing light.

The light leaves and standing at the center of it, was a man, with light brown hair that spikes up, and a suit that fits him a bit too well. He looks like the type of guy who plays with women. "Leo." Natsu says in a very serious tone. They share an intense stare and Leo nods as if he was just receiving instructions.

The playboy kneels in front of me. "I am Loke, one of the twelve golden zodiac keys. Shall we head to creating the contract now master?" He asks in a polite way that also sounds strict. This was totally different to the atmosphere he gave off when he first arrived.

"What do I do now?" I whisper to Natsu. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I only saw it once but..." He tries to reenact the making of a contract on the floor which for some reason, I did before. "You ask them what dates they are free to serve you I think." I nod slowly and do so.

"What dates are you able to come to the real world?" I ask, wondering why I knew they weren't living in one. Loke looks up with a huge smile on his face and behind those brave eyes, you could see a tint of sadness. I wonder why.

"Any day. Oh and also expect me to appear even if you hadn't summoned me." He says, snapping himself out of that strict and polite self that he was. "Natsu! How's life these days! It's been like forever!" They have a little bro chat at the side as I stare at the Leo's key. Somehow.. I feel like I should treasure them, that I had some kind of relationship with them.

"Loke.." I get his attention. We stare at each other, our eyes getting wider and wider. "Have we ever gone intimate?" I ask absentmindedly. Loke falls backwards in absolute shock whilst Natsu has this sort of angry face that doesn't seem angry… I don't know what to call it.

Loke suddenly stands up again, readjusting his glasses that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Now, now, now" He stutters. "Why- why- why would you say that?" He asks, trying to lean on the tree but missing so he falls back to the ground as Natsu comes closer with his whatever-that-is face.

"Yea, Luce, why would you ask that?" He asks as well, while stepping on Loke.

"I just felt this sensation that we were close… that me and these keys were close." I try to explain, not knowing what damage I caused just now. "I don't know, I think I could remember emotions… like feelings that I have with people. Like Mira, I sensed that we used to be very close."

"So you're saying that you… remember?" Natsu asks, letting Loke go and helping him up. "Well that's great!" He says, overjoyed. "Do you remember anything about me? Oh yes, this is a huge step, we gotta tell master!"

"Natsu, you're scaring her." Loke points out as he sees my freaked out face.

"Oh, yea, sorry. So do you remember me now?" He asks his face getting closer to mine.

I step back.

"Sorry. But I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Remember Me Please

Chapter 8

It's not his Fault.

It took a while to recontract everyone from my keys, slowly there are vague memories, or feelings that come back to me when I see them, though something was completely off. It felt like they were being someone other than the self they used to be in front of me, you know, when I haven't lost all my memories.

Natsu has been quiet since - and that, feels even worse.

It's not like I don't think he's a nice guy, but out of everyone that I have met, everyone that I saw in the guild, I remember him least. No feelings, nothing. The only feeling that I have is when he pointed to Lisanna and I got really mad like I didn't want to see her here. Mira said that Natsu and I were a team just after I arrived at the guild around two years ago, but if that were true, then why don't I remember him? There is nothing there when I look at him. Not like the familiarity I get from looking at Mira, even that blue haired girl who stood next to umm… what was it again? Ah. Gajeel.

I get ready to open the last gate, after that last encounter with the huge cow, I feel like I was scarred for life, but I was still sort of happy to see him.

I point the aquarius key towards the tree that stands in the middle of the park, not the best idea, but Natsu said it was best. "Open! Gate of Aquarius!" I yell at the top of my lungs and that same wash of golden light comes through. After around twelve of these keys (silver and gold) I have gotten quite used to it, I could not wait to go back to my bed at wherever I woke up at.

That was not a problem anymore. Because a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and splashed me awake. "DID YOU HAVE TO CALL ME ON DRY LAND?" A woman yells rudely, I get scared and hide behind Natsu, who was also soaking wet and you could tell a bit scared of that woman too. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! STOP CALLING ME AT DUMPS LIKE THIS! I HAVE GOT BETTER THINGS IN MY LIFE THAN TO-"

"She lost all her memories." Natsu says, shaking me off him. I look at the woman who I could see now that my face is dry from her shouting. She wasn't a woman, but a mermaid. She had a blue beautiful tail and long wavy blue hair with an accessory, crown like thing on the top of her head. She carried a basin that look like the key shape and that was where the water seemed to come from. Her expression turned from being ridiculously mad, to worry and confusion.

"I heard but I did not think it was true." Again with the formality. She's not being herself around me, so how am I supposed to create a bond between us. She continues. "I am sorry for the yelling. All you alright miss?" You could hear her distant worry in her voice, but I feel like we sort of had a love hate relationship in the past, but what I could think of now - is to touch her tail.

"I'm okay, seriously. Umm, so what days are you free?" I ask politely, hoping that she wouldn't throw any more water at me.

_"I'm not as free as you because I have a boyfriend to head back to and you're just gonna be lonely here without me." _

For some reason, I imagined her say that back to me, but she answers my question with sincerity and that same awkward formality. "Any day miss, I will work under your command." Then she leaves. And the contract is done. I am left dumbfounded. I don't know why, but I find tears in my eyes. This is so weird, I don't know any of them, I have never met them before, but why am I crying?

The sight of my tears had Natsu rushing over. "What's wrong Lucy?" _Lucy._ It's not Luce anymore. Just _Lucy. _Even Natsu, the guy who has been with me since the very start of this weirdness is calling me like even he's forgotten who I am. The tears just come running out and I have no way of stopping it. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I mutter on and on. Why am I crying? Am I upset? But what am I upset about? These feelings and questions overwhelm me. I fall.

_I was in a town near a dock, it had brick buildings and a lot of fisherman. I was here to come find some valuable keys, to find more golden keys. I look around me and I could hear distant screams and yells, they sounded like they were a girls screech. I run over to see what was happening, only to see a slender man with a cape and purple hair who claimed that he was the so-called "Salamander". He was doing something with his hands and there was fire around him, the girls surrounded him with love in their eyes. I got closer and closer and got captivated by his spell._

_It was only when a guy with pink spiky hair, who wears a white scarf and a flying cat came out of nowhere. The spell was broken. I knew what was happening. After that it was just a huge blurr, the pink guy was not convinced he was salamander and leaves, afterwards some girl went and ambushed him to be nicer to the 'salamander' that they have all 'fallen' for. _

_I treat them to lunch because they have helped me snap out of it. _

I wake up to the sound of snoring. Again. This time, my head doesn't hurt as much as before.

I look down, with the expectancy to see Natsu again, but this time, it wasn't only Natsu, but Erza, Grey and Happy were there too. Natsu was sleeping on the edge of the bed as like before, Erza slept on one of the chairs and Grey was laying on one of the carpets.

I quietly tip toe to the bathroom, not wanting to wake up and ruin this peaceful moment. I don't know why, but I feel so grateful that they're here. I look at myself in the mirror once again. Blonde hair, big brown eyes, and not to mention the huge bowls of meat coming from my chest. I don't know this person. Who am I exactly? Suddenly I feel like I'm crowded in my own thoughts, I don't know who I am, my past, even my age. Where have I learnt how to speak? The fear of not remembering your own parents is beyond horrifying. Why did I leave home? Do I have any relatives? What did I do as a guild member?

It's like I couldn't catch my breath, I don't know anything, I have lived around 20 years of my life, growing, but I don't know what I did, I don't know how I lived. I wrap my hands around my hand to stop the pain and put my questions back into my distant thoughts. It hurts so much, tears start appearing. I think of the keys, and how they treated me as a foreigner and that just hurts me even more, how Natsu has been there for me since I woke up, but I don't remember him at all.

I crouch down, breathing heavily. Sort things out Lucy. You are Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the Heartfilia family. The soothing voice of a woman, just like the one in my dream where I reminisced my name, calms me down. My mother. I place a hand in front of me, just like I did as a baby, hoping to see hers stretch out to hold onto me. But she wasn't there, it was just my imagination.

"Lucy? LUCY!" A alerted Natsu calls, I grunt to make him notice my whereabouts and he rushes over to see if I'm alive. He sighs in relief, his facial expression goes back to I'm-sleepy mode. "Man, you really make me worry all the time, don't move, and whatcha' doin' on the ground there huh? Haiii, nevermind, I'm goin back to bed now! On your bed! It's your turn to sleep on the ground!" He exclaims as he strolls out the bathroom with both his arms stretching out to the ceiling as he yawns.

I smile to myself, he doesn't realise it but, he became the Natsu that I know of, the Natsu that I feel is… HIM. It's like this whole memory thing has wasted away in the distant past, he's normal again. I am eternally grateful for this little moment.

The next morning was filled with catching up and looking around town, this woman burst through the door shouting about rent or something, it was scary, even scarier than that mermaid lady, and trust me, that is realllllyyyy scary. The gang, I guess I could call it that, decided to walk me to the guild in case anything happens, they thought taking the more scenic route might jog up my memory. It sort of felt like deja vu, but not really…

As we start walking along the river, I hop onto one of the side ledges that keep people from falling over, I try and balance myself as I walk along next to Erza, Gray and Natsu, who has happy sleeping on his head. "Be careful Lucy!" One of the fisherman call, I don't know them but I suddenly have the urge to look back and put two thumbs up.

"So who was that lady this morning?" I ask Erza who has her arms crossed all the time, for some reason.

All their faces suddenly turned sour, as if remembering something they would want to place in the dark corners of their memory bank. "She is.. uh… the landlady of your home." She says, shaking the somewhat sour memory out of her brain. "A mages job isn't very sturdy, and because you haven't been working for a while, your rent is due. But it's okay, we'll pay for this month since you haven't had proper training after the memory loss."

I mutter an oh and keep looking forward until we reached the guild.

I say hi to Mira who waves back in excitement like everytime I come in here and sit across her on the bar table. "Good morning Lucy! Are you okay? I heard that you fainted outside yesterday!" She asks curiously, with a super mom-is-worried face.

Quickly I shake my head trying my best to reassure her that I'm fine. "Oh no, I'm fine, I was just a bit dizzy, I mean taking all this in is... " I sigh. "A lot to handle, actually..." I don't know why I'm opening up to this stranger that I just met yesterday, but talking to Mira makes me feel comfortable and warm inside, like she's my sister.

She places the cup that she was cleaning down and puts her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now, if you've had too much you could just tell us, if you don't then we wouldn't know." I smile at her, trying not be down on a beautiful morning such as this. The guild hall is still roaring, Miss. Cana drinking beer at 9AM. It seems like… all is well.

"Hey Mira… Can I ask a question?"

She gives a plate of sunny side ups to me and some water. "What is it?"

"Well, would it be okay… if I go on a job?" I ask slowly, picking at my breakfast. "Erza said I needed training, but I don't want them to see me as a broken thing you know? I don't want them pulling extra effort in their jobs just to help me pay my rent." I look up to Mira for a response, I get a warm smile.

"That's the Lucy I know. I'm not sure about the job thing yet, but I guess you could tag along with Natsu or Erza for some more experience, it might even help you remember the feeling of being out on the field!" Mira gets excited by the idea. "Natsu!" She calls as the ice and fire duo look over from their fight. I place my hands over my eyes because Gray took his clothes off again.

"Whatsup?"

Mira looks at me, and then the job request board. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to bring Lucy out on a job with you guys? It might help her bring up some fighting spirit from the past and even help with training!" Mira claps her hands lightly.

I could see a huge smile spreading across Natsu's face, but after a while, it turned back into a frown. "It's too dangerous. Something… something might happen to her again. I don't think it would be wise." _Where is my happy and hyper Natsu? Where did my knight in shining scarf go…?_

Whoa. What was that? It felt like I was listening to another voice talk inside of my head. Knight in shining scarf? And why did Natsu's opinion change so quickly? I look over at Mira who is pouting as Natsu walks away with a dead serious face. "Ehhh, why did he suddenly change opinions?" I ask, feeling down again because of the atmosphere. _I BLAME NATSU SUCH A KNUCKLEHEAD! _This is starting to be more frequent.

"I guess because he thinks the whole memory thing was his fault." My eyebrows start to furrow, expecting an explanation. I fell off a cliff because of some bandits, how could it be his fault? "He was the one who gave you that job, it was easy and you needed pay so he suggested it to you, I think he feels like he holds responsibility for what has happened and he doesn't want you to get hurt again." By the time Mira could continue I headed to go find Natsu. It was by reflex. I'm not one to say that I know about what happened, but I just have this gut feeling that Natsu doesn't have anything to do with my fall, though I remember him least.

Found him! He sat on one of the tables near the windows of the guild, Happy on the other hand is flirting with Carla way over on the other side. I hit him on the head, taking him out of his I'm-so-miserable trance and drags him out to that same tree. "It's not your fault Natsu." I say loudly and clearly.

He looks at me with those flaming eyes that stare right through me. "You don't know that Lucy." _Lucy… Why… Why Lucy? _

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" I shout, suddenly enraged by… I don't know… My rage fades away quickly after realising that I completely humiliated myself. His gaze turns into confusion. "I… I- I'm sorry, I don't know what- I don't..." I remember the time he first called me Luce and I was so happy because that meant that he was someone close to me. "Could you please… keep calling me Luce?" I mutter under my breath, avoiding his stare.

After a second, he bursts out laughing, fire shooting out of his nostrils. "Luce if you got mad about that then you are back for real!" He keeps laughing, I start to giggle a bit too and we slowly stop. "I don't know Luce, I can't risk you being injured again, seeing you lie almost dead on the ground… it was all my fault."

"It's not-"

"It is. I gave you that job. I left you for Lisanna. I made you go alone without any backup. I-I..."

I do what I could only do within my ability. I take my arms out and hug the poor thing. "I don't know what you did, whatever with Lisanna or whatever with making me go alone… it was my own fault that I didn't have enough strength to battle those bandits. I don't know much, but I know that falling off that cliff was my own choice. Not yours. It wasn't your fault." I whisper in his ears, soothing him by patting on his back lightly.

His grip tightens. "Okay."

* * *

Ahhh finally a new chapter guys! Sorry for keeping you guys so long! I've been quite busy D:

Review, Like, Favorite please?!

xoxo cupcakebrit


End file.
